From The Beginning
by Jermseh
Summary: My frist fanfic, be nice lolIt starts with Tifa fidning Cloud and goes along with the game for awhile but eventually branches off into it's own story.


**Chapter I The Beginning **

Rain poured down as if it wanted to drown everyone on the planet.The sky was dark but still light enough to see the effects of pollution.A dark ring of smog covered a part of the sky in this town, Midgar.Lightning bellowed so loud it sounded like gun-shots.On a road, near sector 5 slums a man lay unconscious in the middle of the sidewalk.Passing pedestrians just ignored him as many crimes and murder are very common around here.This man had blond spiky hair which was soaked like the rest of him.Unlike most of the people who would just walk on by, a women walk over to this blond wet haired man.

"Cloud, is that you?"

The man slowly started to open his sea blue eyes to see a brunette girl in her early twenties kneeling beside him.She wore thick leather gloves, most likly she had some kind of martial arts training.

"uh, my head hurts."Said Cloud.

"Well your head is bleeding, yah know.You haven't forgot who I am, have you?"

Cloud stared into this women's eyes trying to remember who she was, or what he was doing laying down in the rain.

(flashback) Cloud and this women standing together at a well.This women...Tifa! That's her name.

"So what happened to you?"

Not knowing this himself, it was a bit hard for Cloud to answer.

"Um..I'm not sure"

"Well lets head back to the hideout"

"Hideout?"

"Yah know, the basement at my bar.."

"Oh uh yeah.Right.

The two of them started walking towards Tifa's bar which was just a few blocks down the road.As they entered the bar a big muscled man was sitting on a stool.It looked as if it was going to break.Something that really stood out about him was that he only had one hand, the other had a gun graphed to it.He had short black hair that was cool about ten or twenty years ago.

Tifa noticed Cloud staring at this man and she said "Oh yah, that's Barret.He's the one who started Avalanche

The creation of Avalanche.Barret was born and raised in the mining village of Corel. When Shinra wanted to build a reactor there, the people refused but they eventually had to accept.Shinra's a huge corporation which builds reactors around the world and sucks mako from the earth. Mako is the planets life energy and without the planet could die but it provides the world with power and electricity. When Shinra believed that the people were abusing the reactor, they retaliated. Barret lost his right arm in a fight with Shinra troops and after that, he had a gun put on the arm for his revenge on Shinra and started a group called Avalanche which was formed to destroy Shinra.

"Who's the white trash eh?"asked Barret.

"This is Cloud,we go way back.Don't we Cloud?"

"Uh yeah.Way,way back."answered Cloud.

"Good, cause I could use an extra pair of hands on our next mission.Were taking out one of Shinra's reactors.You be willing to lend us a hand,of course I wont ask you to work for free.How does 1500gp sound?"

"Sounds great." said Cloud.

"Cloud can help you a lot Barret.He was a part of SOLDIER,yah know."

SOLDIER.An elite class of soldiers that work for Shinra.The legendary Sephiroth is the leader of SOLDIER.It takes inhuman strength and intelligence to be capable of joining SOLDIER.

(Flashback)-Cloud standing in front of a reactor wearing a blue Shinra uniform.

"Yeah,I was in SOLDIER.

"You? Hard to believe." a woman sitting on a stool at the bar said ignorantly.

"That's Jessie Tifa murmered.

Cloud pulled a shiny rock out of his pocket.It glowed mysteriously.It was a piece of materia.After mako is drained by the reactors, it can be hardened into small pieces of rock,materia.When materia is attached to armor or a weapon the wearer has the power to cast mysterious magic-like force.

"If I was never a part of SOLDIER, how could I have this."said Cloud as he showed the piece of materia.

"Shut your trap.I don't care if you were or weren't a member of SOLDIER cause your a member of Avalanche now!" hollered Barret.

"Agreed."Tifa said a lot more calmly than Barret.

As the night went on and the rain finally decided to part, a train headed for it's depot railed along it's tracks.As it passed a reactor entrance Cloud,Barret and Jessie jumped off the train.Two blue uniformed men guarding the reactor entrance jumped to alert.Barret shot a volley of bullets from his Gatling gun towards the two gaurds, impaling them and sending them flying back.

"Huh, too easy.."

Just as the words left Barrets mouth, an alarm starting ringing and another batch of gaurds armed with electrical charged batons charge forward.Barret raised his arm to fire but a freakishly big guard smacked him with his electric charged weapon.

Now Cloud charged up, wielding a menacing buster sword.It's a foot thick and about a meter long.It got its nickname 'buster sword' for being nearly capable of 'busting' threw pretty much any substance.Cloud spun in a circle motion as one guard approached.He had his gigantic blade sticking out while spinning and it struck the guard down instantly.five gaurds surrounded them and just as it looked hopeless, Cloud raised his sword which had the piece of materia he had shown everyone before in it.Cloud swung his sword and a bolt of lightning shot out of the materia and nulfied any threat they imposed.

"Ha! Shows them!" Chuckled Jessie.

"Oh shut up,you didn't even do anything."said Barret

"Lets just get going before more of them show up."suggested Cloud

"Good idea." both Barret and Jessie agreed.

They all ran inside the reactor entrance where they encountered a few more gaurds which didn't give much trouble.The main control panel was at the end of a bridge.Jessie stayed back and looked out for guards while Cloud and Barret would go and place the bomb.

"Okay place it right there man."said Barret as he gave carefully gave Cloud a bag full of C4.

(Flashback)-Cloud inside a reactor.Watching Tifa standing over her father that has a fatal cut from his next to stomach.

"Papa..Papa..Sephiroth did this to you, didn't he! Sephiroth... SOLDER... Mako Reactors... Shinra... Everything! I hate them all!

"Cloud! Stop daydreaming and plant the fucking bomb already"yelled Barret.

"Fifteen minutes good for the timer?" asked Cloud

"Yah man whatever, just hurry it up!"

Just before Cloud could set the timer another alarm went.A giant mechanical security scorpion was blocking the way back on the bridge.

"Shit! It's a B-Class guard Scorpian"proclaimed Cloud

Barret said sarcastically "I take it thats a bad thing.Whateva, I'm Gonna Bust Him Up!

As Barret threw himself into battle the scorpions's metallic tail flung at him and knocked him to the ground.

"It's in it's defensive mode right now. explained Cloud."wait until it's tail goes down to attack or you'll just end up getting struck with its tail.

"Gotcha,you sure know your stuff eh" Two holes opened up on the scorpions chest and it shot out mako shells.On contact, the shell break and release a electrical discharge, shocking the whole body.A few hit Cloud and he joined Barret on the ground.As the scorpion closed in Jessie ran onto the bridge.

Without really looking she quickly yelled "Hey guys there might be a big spider looking thing coming after you two."

"A little late! bellowed Barret

"Yah no kidding"

"Kay, I'm on it.."

"No-o Jessie don--"

It was too late.Jessie started firing the sub machine gun she had found but the bullets were pretty much useless against it.Still it saw Jessie more as a threat so it turned at her and it's tail impaled her.

"JESSIE!"

In an act of bravery Cloud leaped to his feet,grabbing his sword simultaneously and sprinted towards the scorpion and jabbed his massive sword into it's body.The machine started to go haywire and smoke started coming from its body.They could see the electricity going between the wires that were cut in two.

"It's Gona Blow!"shouted Barret.

"The bombs not set" Cloud realized then started to run towards it.

"Cloud! This machines gona blow and separate the bridge,forget about it.

But Cloud didn't listen.He ran and set the bomb."We got fifteen minutes before this place is going to become hotter than Hell itself."

"Then lets go"screamed Jessie as she picked herself up off the ground.

As Cloud was jumping over the giant scorpion that was blocking part of the bridge it tripped him with it's tail.It then initiated it's selfdestruct and blew a huge whole in the bridge and left Cloud hanging onto the edge.

"Cloud!"Barret yelped

"Just go, you don't got time." argued Cloud.

"Barret,can't you do something?"asked Jessie

"Not a damn thing, he's too far to reach.You gona be alright?"

"Yah just go...Take care of Jessie and Tifa

"A-ight.Sorry about all this"

"Stop talking like this is the end"

"All right.Later."

Cloud started to loose grip and he fell off the bridge down to sector 5 slums.Jessie and Barret dashed out of there as fast as they could.**.. **

_Ok so that's chapter 1.I hope it was acceptable.I know It is different from the game and everything but that was the point sorta.Chapter 2 shouldnt be two long away.Don't forget to review:)_


End file.
